Lágrimas na oitava casa
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: Um mistério sobre uma mudança na personalidade de Miro. Narrado por Camus. Último capítulo no ar.
1. O início

** Saint Seiya não me pertence, é propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e  
Toei.**

**Lágrimas na oitava casa**

Camus fala:

_ Naquela época, Miro estava admiravelmente estranho.  
O mistério começou quando, num dia, a um certo tempo, ele se recusou a sair à noite para farrar, claro que todos, inclusive eu achamos que era mais uma brincadeirinha sem graça do Escorpião.  
Não era. Naquele dia, Marin havia viajado, sendo assim, Aioria poderia a ir e Shura tinha conseguido me convencer a ir, inclusive a Shaka. Parecia que, depois de ouvir um não de Miro, a cólera de Zeus iria descer sobre a Terra, e nos, pobres mortais, seríamos destruídos e massacrados sem direito de defesa. Depois que Miro repetiu o 'não', todos nos rimos, talvez ele se tocasse que realmente não conseguiu nos enganar e deixaria de brincar conosco.  
Perguntamos o porquê dele não querer sair de sua casa naquele dia, afinal, era dia de folga para ele significa festa. No fundo de seus olhos havia bastante seriedade, e com muita veemência e frieza em sua voz nos disse: "Não vou porque hoje estou muito cansado e quero arrumar minha casa." se nossos maxilares não estivessem naturalmente presos ao crânio, certamente eles iriam ao chão. Como ele, em sã e perfeita condição psicológica iria ficar em casa a noite, com uma das maiores festas que já houve na Grécia acontecendo não muito ao longe do Santuário (algo que me surpreende até hoje é a localização do Santuário, tão perto de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe das vistas de pessoas comuns e sem fé, Atena realmente é uma deusa fantástica.), simplesmente arrumando a sua casa?  
Não insistimos e fomos, mas depois de alguns dias, Miro se enclausurava dentro da casa de Escorpião, durante estes dificilmente saía e mesmo quando saía não queria falar com ninguém, principalmente comigo. Isso sim era algo surpreendente, pois em todo o Santuário, só eu e Shaka somos amantes do silêncio e solidão. Começaram a espalhar boatos, na verdade isso sempre vem de Afrodite, de que Miro desistira de me conquistar, seria maravilhoso se isso acontecesse, ou não talvez.  
Só o que me deixou irritado a princípio foi que, quando eu compro uma maca para auxiliar na remoção de Miro das festas, em que, quando não sai doente de bêbado e com um hálito monstruoso de incendiar uma casa, entra em coma alcoólico.  
E assim as semanas se passaram, e Miro continuava a se isolar do mundo exterior, passou pela minha cabeça se ele não estaria tentando criar e viver num mundo dele, do jeito dele, ou simplesmente teria entrado em uma seita satânica. E com o passar das semanas os boatos iam aumentando e se diversificando, até começarem a dizer que ele queria se suicidar, porque eu não queria saber dele, e nem quero, mas isso me deixou com a consciência pesada, e ainda tenho.  
E esse último boato se intensificou tanto que, até Saori - Atena acreditou nele. Ela ficou bastante feliz com a mudança de Miro, disse ela que agora achava que talvez ele resolveu arrepender-se de tudo que fez nessa vida e tentar atingir sabedoria suficiente para talvez, em outra vida, poder viver melhor sem nenhuma preocupação em sua alma. E depois disso ele até poderia se tornar um sacerdote de Atena. Nem posso imaginar Miro vestido em trajes de sacerdote, renunciando toda a vida carnal, ou sexual para ser mais claro, e vivendo unicamente ao serviço de Atena, junto de jovens e belas sacerdotisas, nem quero imaginar no que acabaria isso. Até comparam a necessidade de solidão dele com a velha história de que, quando um escorpião se sente ameaçado comete suicídio. Só não se sabe com o quê ele estaria se sentindo ameaçado. Foi essa a hipótese que permaneceu, e se intensificou, que todo o tempo que Miro passa sozinho em sua casa seria apenas para refletir sobre o que fez até hoje (não quero nem imaginar o que seria de Miro se ele resolvesse parar, olhar para trás e ver que ele não fez nada de produtivo em sua vida, só quando todos nos suicidamos em nome de Atena em frente ao muro das lamentações.), e tomar coragem para acabar com tudo. Como se não bastasse judiar de Miro, ainda me puseram no meio, que o motivo do suicido seria que, eu não correspondo ao amor que Miro sente por mim, patético.  
Posso afirmar que o Santuário estava em paz, não totalmente, claro, ainda havia algumas discussões de Marin e Aioria, que, segundo Afrodite sempre é porque Marin acha algum objeto que mostre traição na casa de leão ou virce -versa. Tem também as secções noveleiras de Afrodite, em que, uma vez por semana, ou duas, ele põe no lado da casa de Peixes um enorme telão, e chama todas as amazonas, aspirantes, servas e até Atena para juntas assistirem novelas mexicanas, de vez em quando Shun vai, quando Ikki não aparece e faz um escândalo para tirar o irmão dali. Mu e seus concertos de armadura, que rendem batedeiras por durante toda à noite ou dia. E não posso me esquecer de Máscara da Morte, que esquece que além de estar no Santuário de Atena, ele é um cavaleiro a serviço dela. Então fica gritando orações negras a Hades e fazendo-lhe oferendas. Sem Miro, naturalmente não há confusão, já que com suas brincadeiras ele sempre consegue arranjar uma. Certamente ele, é uma criança em corpo de homem revestido pela armadura dourada de Escorpião, mas que começou a produzir hormônios muito cedo.  
Nesta monotonia em que o Santuário se transformou, já que há tempos não há guerras, qualquer coisa que sirva para fazer o tempo passar é bem aceito. Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte estavam sempre dando voltas pelas doze casas, mentira, é proposital, para ver o que Miro estava fazendo. Isso é invasão de privacidade, claro, mas não havia quem resistisse, a saber, o que Miro tanto fazia, já que essa seriedade é intrigante._

----- Na casa de Sagitário -----

Estavam Aioros, Aioria, Shura, Máscara da morte, Mu e Camus jogando cartas, enquanto Afrodite encontrava-se parado e atento com o um binóculo observando o que Miro fazia na casa de Escorpião.

- PQP! PARA DE ROUBAR MU! - grita Máscara da morte batendo a mão na mesa.

- Eu? Roubando? Pelo que sei, é você que gosta de roubar, Máscara.

- Mu, seja verdadeiro, você está roubando sim. Pode-se ver perfeitamente que você se livra sempre de mais cartas, então logo aparecem algumas do nada em suas mãos, estamos percebendo. - fala Camus.

- Digo e repito, eu não estou roubando, isso é brincadeira de Ikki, se vingando porque não permitimos que ele venha jogar conosco hoje, o que é uma grande besteira.

- ADMITE, PORRA! PARA DE SE FAZER DE SANTO! - grita Máscara novamente.

- Não brinque comigo, Máscara, caso contrário você vai virar pó de estrelas. - fala Mu que se levanta e encara Máscara.

- Calma gente, vamos recomeçar o jogo, que tal? - Aioros recolhe as cartas e as reembaralha, depois as põe de volta na mesa.

- Corta, Shura. - Certo! EXCALIBURRRRR!

- SUA BESTA! O MEU IRMÃO FALOU PARA SEPARAR O BARALHO EM DOIS! E NÃO PARA CORTAR NO MEIO! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE SEU IDIOTA!

- CALE A BOCA, PULGUENTO! EU PENSEI QUE ERA PARA CORTAR E NÃO DIVIDIR, AGORA VAI FAZER QUE NEM O SIRI DE ESGOTO!

- SIRI DE ESGOTO! ORA SEU...

- Qual será o dia em que vocês irão parar de brigar? - ironiza Shaka que acaba de chegar.

- AHHHH! NOSSA! - grita Afrodite.

- O que foi Afrodite? - perguntam todos ao irem a janela onde Afrodite está.

- Olha, o Miro estava o tempo todo afiando aquela unha vermelha, aí ele parou e marcou um xis naquele calendário que tem um dia marcado.

- Será o dia que ele escolheu?

- Não sei...

- Olha, agora ele está se sentando na mesa, e... tem um papel! Ele vai escrever alguma coisa... será um testamento? Dizer a quem vai deixar a armadura de Escorpião e talvez a coleção de escorpiões raros dele... será?

E todos engoliram em seco.

_Naquele momento, se tínhamos certeza que o que ele pretendia era suicidar-se, nossa certeza aumentou.  
Afinal, pra que mais ele iria afiar aquela unha vermelha? Mas nunca pensamos que de tão decidido ele iria marcar uma data certa.  
Com isso, a minha culpa só ia aumentando. E como se já não bastasse isso, a culpa que sentia e ainda sinto, todos, ou pelo ao menos alguns cavaleiros, tentavam me convencer a conversar com Miro, e talvez ceder a ele, para que assim o Santuário não perdesse mais um cavaleiro. Claro que não aceitei. Em ocorrência disso, sempre ia alguma serva tentar consola-lo, mas por incrível que pareça, ele apenas pedia para ficar só.  
E os dias iam se passando, se aproximando aos poucos da misteriosa data, que estava marcada no calendário da casa de Escorpião, e estará marcada para sempre, na minha memória...  
_  
Continua...

* * *

Nota da autora - Bom, esse não é o meu primeiro fic, já fiz alguns e faço com a Kourin.


	2. O fim do começo

**Lágrimas na oitava casa  
  
Segundo capítulo - O fim do começo  
  
**Camus fala:  
  
_Certo dia estava eu, Shura, Mu, Máscara da morte e Afrodite indo atender um chamado de Saori, após termos comprado um material para uma festa que se realizou não faz muito tempo, principalmente porque foi umas das que não terminou em confusão. Quando chegamos perto da casa de Escorpião, vimos Miro entrando nela, carregava uma caixa. Acharam isso bastante estranho, o quê Miro estaria fazendo com uma caixa, mesmo que pequena, levando à casa dele, ou mesmo que Saori o tivesse pedido, a caixa assemelhava-se a um faqueiro, então pra quê ela iria precisar de um faqueiro, tendo tantos? Logo que vi isso não achei que fosse nada demais, mas Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte têm um poder incrível de ver coisas inexistentes em situações cotidianas.  
Acharam logo que se aquilo realmente fosse um faqueiro, logo ele usaria as facas para se cortar, e possivelmente usaria os garfos para se furar, assim morrer lentamente e de forma bastante dolorosa. O que seria mais doloroso que morrer envenenado? Nunca pensei que Miro seria capaz de tornar- se um masoquista, ou será que ele sempre foi um e eu nunca percebi? Não sei, nem quero pensar na possibilidade de existir um masoquista entre nós no Santuário, se bem que, há uma grande probabilidade que comprove a existência de pessoas com costumes variados e caras variadas. Como Shaka que, por exemplo, até pode ser próximo de Deus, mas duvido muito que seja a reencarnação de Buda, e que Buda era um iluminado, e os iluminados alcançaram o máximo de sabedoria entre suas vida, sendo assim, um iluminado não reencarna.  
Senti-me um jornalista, ou um fotógrafo que invade a privacidade de qualquer pessoa sem saber, e às vezes sabendo, se ela concorda com isso ou não. Nunca fiz isso, espero não fazer nunca mais, mas tenho um pouco de certeza que Mu adora fazer, fui motivado a observar de longe o que Miro estava fazendo com o faqueiro.  
Então estávamos lá, nas escadarias observando escondidos o que fazia Miro, até que resolveram ir lá, tentar falar com ele, sem opção fui.  
  
_Na casa de Escorpião...  
  
- ¿Qué está tu haciendo ahora, Milo?

- O quê? - Miro se vira para ver o que está acontecendo, encontra Afrodite, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Camus.

- O bode perguntou o que você está fazendo. - responde Máscara.

- Não vos interessa. - e se vira novamente.

- É claro que sim, mirinho... Olha, se você está tristinho por causa do cubo de gelo, não precisa ficar assim, as pessoas vão e vêm, e eu te consolo...... - fala Afrodite.

- Saiam daqui!

- Miro, mesmo que você esteja profundamente triste com qualquer que seja o motivo, tente ser forte, não deixe que essa amargura te leve à....  
  
Enquanto Mu fala, Miro apenas apanha um de seus escorpiões de estimação de cima de sua mesa, um escorpião bem gordo por sinal. Se vira novamente e olha os cavaleiros presentes bem sério.  
  
- Escutem bem, tanto eu quanto o Escorpião-rei estamos com bastante vontade de envenenar alguém, então se não saírem daqui agora, vivos não sairão! - todos engolem em seco, sorriem e saem de fininho da casa de Escorpião.

- Quando, Escorpião-rei? Quando esse dia chegará e eu terei coragem, quando? - suspira olhando o escorpião.  
  
_O que posso dizer sobre o que houve conosco naquela ocasião é que, não pensamos duas vezes em sair da casa de Escorpião, não iríamos enfrentar Miro que aparentemente não tem nada a perder. Como diz um provérbio japonês 'Quem muito remexe o mato acaba achando uma cobra', claro que não seria exatamente assim, mas se insistíssemos muito naquela dúvida, certamente Miro não hesitaria em descontar toda a sua raiva, que provavelmente seria de mim, em todos ali presentes. Nós não iríamos ficar para ver ou comprovar os fatos.  
Na noite daquele mesmo dia, fui deitar-me cedo, mas preocupado com Miro, pois se o dia em que gravei em minha memória for o mesmo dia em que está marcado no calendário da casa de Escorpião, ele não demorou a chegar.  
Mas não foi só isso que tirou o meu sono naquele dia, foi uma das malditas reuniões de Afrodite, com todo aquele barulho. Mas quem consegue dormir escutando "Oh! Não e abandone, Rodolfo Roberto!", e o choro angustiante de todas as mulheres que assistem aquele lixo cultural? Levantei-me e fui olhar as estrelas, mas naquele dia eu não estava com muita paciência para com ninguém, principalmente com visinhos homossexuais que montam telões e fazem um mini-cinema ao lado de sua casa, e que só exibe novelas mexicanas. Fui reclamar à Afrodite, já passava das 23:00 e ele não parava com essa palhaçada.  
  
_Casa de Aquário...  
  
Camus sai de sua casa bastante irritado, vai à casa de Peixes e para em frente ao telão.  
  
- Camuzinho! Você é lindo, mas sai da frente do meu telão! - grita Afrodite.

- Afrodite, ou você desliga isso, ou...

- Ou o quê, fofo?

- Ou eu congelo tudo.  
  
Afrodite engole em seco, sobe em cima de uma das cadeiras e se vira para todas as mulheres ali presentes, olhando-as maliciosamente grita:  
  
- MENINAS!!! O QUE FAZEMOS COM UM HOMEM BONITO, À NOITE FORA DA SUA CASA?  
  
Todas se levantam e gritam em coral:  
  
- PEGA!!!!

Camus não imagina o que pode acontecer, mas prefere não ficar ali para ver, corre desesperadamente sem rumo, com as taradas e o tarado famintos atrás dele. Seu único trunfo contra as garotas é a de ser um cavaleiro do Zodíaco, e sendo um cavaleiro de ouro ele pode atingir a velocidade da luz, então se esconde na casa de Escorpião, enquanto Afrodite e suas companheiras procuram por ele, já que o cavaleiro de peixes preferiu ir no ritmo das garotas.  
  
- Puf...puf... Finalmente.... Finalmente me livrei delas.... - fala Camus após ter fechado a porta da casa de Escorpião.

- Camus??!! O que você está fazendo aqui?! - Miro salta de seu sofá ao ver que seu amigo está lá.

- Olha, Miro, desculpa entrar aqui sem avisar a essa hora, mas é que....

- Tudo bem, Camus. - Miro se senta em seu sofá novamente, apóia sua cabeça em suas mãos, que seus braços estão sobre suas pernas.

- Miro... O que há?

- ... É que...  
  
Antes que Miro pudesse falar, Afrodite descobre onde Camus está, elas invadem a casa de Escorpião e levam Camus, Miro permanece imóvel, mesmo ouvindo os gritos:  
  
- NÃÃÃOOO!!! ME SOLTA!!

- NÃÃOO!! AÍ NÃO! NA MINHA CALÇA NÃO!  
  
- Meu melhor amigo foi atacado por um grupo com mais de 20 mulheres famintas por sexo e uma bicha tarada e pede socorro, o que faço? - fala Miro consigo mesmo, se levanta e tira de uma gaveta de um móvel uns tapa- ouvidos e os põe. - Assim está melhor.  
  
- SAI! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!!

- SOCORROO!!!!  
  
_Eu... Eu vi coisas horríveis naquela noite... Mas agora sei que Afrodite não é homossexual.  
Mesmo com o trauma daquela noite, no outro dia quando me recuperei, fui visitar Miro, pois no outro dia quase que ele me contava o que estava havendo com ele, se não fosse Afrodite e suas amigas...  
  
_Na casa de Escorpião...  
  
Miro preparou seu almoço, algo não lá muito nutritivo nem que suprisse uma quantidade de vitaminas necessárias a ele, pois além de não ter vontade de fazer nada, não sentia fome, comia só para não morrer logo. Mas, porém, a comida não fez nenhum efeito esperado pelo mesmo, deu-lhe uma dor-de- barriga dos infernos, e já faz algum tempo que ele está no banheiro, pensando se não foi na hora de pôr o sal na comida que a Antares a infectou.  
Após vencer as escadarias do Santuário, Camus chega a casa de Escorpião, procura por seu amigo, e não acha. Provavelmente ele está no banheiro, lugar onde ele não o procurou.  
  
- Miro, você está aí? - pergunta Camus parado na porta fechada.

- Camus?! O que faz aqui? - pergunta Miro, no banheiro, do outro lado da porta.

- Miro, você não quer me contar o que está havendo com você, por que você está assim?

- Camus! Você nunca vai compreender! Agora sai daqui!

- Mas Miro, você nunca escondeu algo de mim, por que você não quer me contar o que sente?!

- Camus, não te interessa o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, e você não vai compreender o que sinto, você entendeu?

- Me interessa sim, e eu me preocupo com você, o que você está sentido, prometo que me esforçarei a entender claramente! Pode me dizer, Miro.

- Eu já lhe disse que não vou lhe contar, VOCÊ OUVIU, CAMUS? ENTENDEU O QUE EU DISSE? VOCÊ ME OUVIU?!

- SIM MIRO, EU ESCUTEI, NÃO SOU SURDO! E se você não quer a minha presença por aqui, não tem problema, já estou me retirando. - e sai.

- "Urrrg.... Pra quê ele quer saber o que sinto agora? Para ironizar com a minha cara para sempre?" - pensa Miro_.  
  
Eu realmente não entendo o porquê dele querer esconder algo de mim, e ser grosseiro como foi, mas tudo bem, mas tarde ele acabou me contando. Depois daquele episódio, alguns dias se passaram. Certo dia estava muito quente, parecia que a Grécia inteira iria derreter sobre nós, então sai de minha casa e fui dar uma volta pelo Santuário, parei na entrada, não das doze casas, na entrada do Santuário. Fiquei lá por alguns minutos, até que, es que surgiu uma garota, muito bela, alta, esbelta, seus cachos dourados caiam sobre seu corpo, se parece muito com o Miro, vestia roupas de sacerdotisa, como as Oráculos da Grécia. Venho a mim e...  
  
_- Gostaria de falar com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. - fala a garota.

- Quem você? Como entrou aqui? - responde friamente Camus.

- Garanto que não sou uma inimiga, depois eu me apresento, só peço que me leve ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.  
  
_Vi que tinha seriedade em suas palavras, então a levei até Miro...  
  
_Continua...

* * *

Olá! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maiorzinho, acho que quando estou doente a minha mente insana funciona melhor... hehehehe.... : p  
Bem, na parte em que Miro grita com Camus foi inspirada no episódio do mangá (edição brasileira 18), que na minha opinião é um tanto maliciosa.. huhhuuhu....  
E quanto à dúvida, bemmm..... pode até ser um yaoi, leiam e descubram, mas acho que estou me contaminando com a Bactéria - Yaoi! Ela é perigosíssima, está em todo lugar, e é muito fácil de contrair-la, é só fazer um fic com Miro e Camus juntos que... já era, pegou ela! Será que tem cura? Alguém pode me dizer? Ou vou ter que me contentar que os dois nasceram um para o outro? SOCORRO!!! 


	3. Quando as portas do passado se abrem

**Lágrimas na oitava casa **

"Quando as portas do passado se abrem..."

Camus fala:

_No caminho da casa de Escorpião, ela me contou várias coisas. Dentre as quais se chama Adrastea "Aquela de quem não se pode fugir' e é aspirante a pitonisa no Oráculo de Delfos (De fato o templo ainda existe, apenas não pode ser visto por pessoas comuns, o acesso às previsões é permitido apenas por pessoas de grande importânciaou que possam pagar bem e oferecer bons sacrifícios). Ela é a irmã mais nova de Miro._

_Foi com isso que mais me surpreendi. Nunca soube ou passou pela minha cabeça que Miro tivesse uma irmã!__Segundo ela, sempre se comunicaram, por cartas. Ela estava no Oráculo de Delfos e ele no Santuário, nunca se conheceram pessoalmente, essa foi a únicachance que surgiu.Achei isso incrível, deve ser maravilho ter uma irmã, não tenho, sou filho único e meus pais morreram quando ainda era uma pequena criança, mas considero Miro um irmão, afinal, foi o meu primeiro amigo quando cheguei aqui no Santuário.  
_

_Mas será esse o motivo da tal mudança de personalidade de Miro? Será que foi por causa da vinda de sua irmã que ele estava tão pensativo? Que passava quase todos os dias e noites arrumando sua casa? Talvez. Mas por que todo drama, de comprar inúmeros faqueiros e outros? Saberei isso mais tarde...  
_

_Quando cheguei à casa de Escorpião, logo tratei de apresenta-los, afinal, tanto tempo sem se verem, claro que não iriam se reconheceriam. Só o que não entendi a princípio foi à expressão em seus rostos ao se encontrarem... _

Na casa de Escorpião...

Camus chega com Adrastea à presença de Miro.

-Miro, es aqui sua irmã, Adrastea, ela veio lhe visitar, mas imagino que já sabia. - e se vira a moça - Adrastea, esse aqui é o Miro, seu irmão.

Ao invés de sorrirem de alegria e se abraçarem como pensava Camus, apenas olham-se, com uma mistura de surpresa, terror e vergonha estampados em seus rostos, Miro gagueja quase sem poder falar:

- Ca... Camus... Você tem... Você tem certeza do que fala...? Ela é minha irmã?

- Absoluta, Miro, ela mesma disse-me.

- Meu... Meu... Meu irmão! - gagueja Adrastea antes de desmaiar.

- Adrastea! - Camus tenta acorda-la.

- Camus... Cuida dela para mim... - Miro se senta no sofá ainda com o terror em seu rosto e as mãos trêmulas.

- Miro, o que há?

- Por favor,...

- Certo, vou leva-la ao quarto de hóspedes.

- Não! Não... Leve-a a sua casa... cuide dela para mim... É só o que tenho a te pedir.

Camus acente com a cabeça e leva a garota ainda desmaiada em seus braços até a casa de Aquário. No caminho ele encontra Afrodite, que pergunta o que houve e quem é a menina em seus braços. 

- Afrodite, por favor, cuide dela. - fala Camus após pôr a garota em sua cama. - Ela é a irmã de Miro.

- Mas... O que houve? Por que ela não está com o Miro?

-Não sei, mas vou descobrir agora! - e sai.

- Camus! Ah, tudo bem... - suspira.

Na casa de Escorpião... Camus não encontra Miro, o procura por toda parte, desiste e o procura fora da casa de Escorpião, consegue informações com um guarda do Santuário.

No alto de uma barreira natural, Miro está sentado perto da ponta dela, Camus vai falar com ele. 

- Miro... Qual o motivo daquela reação de ambos vocês?

- Sai daqui, Camus...!

- Miro, não tente nada, me conte o que aconteceu, prometo que tentarei compreender.

- A... Acabei com a vida de minha irmã... Da minha própria irmã... Eu não mereço sua preocupação... Sou um monstro... Eu não mereço ser um cavaleiro de Athena...

O que você fez de tão horrível com a Adrastea?

Miro tenta exaustivamente conter a vergonha, cerra os dentes, mas, vencido, deixa lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto e diz:

- Tive relações sexuais com minha irmã, Camus! Cometi um incesto!

- O quê!

Camus fala:

Aquilo foi um choque, realmente nunca imaginei que Miro fosse capaz de algo assim, cometer um incesto com sua irmã. Senti que a cada dia eu me tornava mais ingênuo. Entretanto, disse que não foi por querer.  
Disse-me que a conheceu em uma festa que houve após a Panatéia, e desde que se separou dela, há anos, sempre se comunicaram por cartas e iriam encontrar-se pessoalmente hoje, não se conheciam fisicamente. E que todo o drama que tinha feito ao longo dos dias era porque queria proteger a irmã dos cavaleiros do Santuário. Não saía de sua casa porque estava arrumando a eterna bagunça que chama de casa, e o quarto em que sua irmã ficaria, e se comprava muitas facas, e cuidava exaustivamente também daquela unha vermelha era na intenção de matar a aquele que dela se aproximasse. Nada que todos pensávamos.  
Depois do incidente, me preocupei com Miro e sua irmã, mas principalmente com que, o que Miro fez não chegasse aos ouvidos de Afrodite...

Continua...

* * *

Bem, o que posso dizer é que viajei um pouco na maionese, como se diz popularmente. Não existe mais Oráculos na Grécia, nem as Panatéias (procissões que aconteciam de 4 em 4 anos em Atenas, em honra a Athena, só para lembrar) são mais realizadas. Os Oráculos eram sacerdotisas, mais conhecidas como Pitonisas. Havia claros os Oráculos populares antigamente, mas as Pitonisas trabalhavam em Oráculos grandes, que atendiam a necessidades de pessoas importantes em geral e a toda a população. Trabalhavam entrando em transe e incorporando literalmente os Deuses, para que estes passassem sua mensagem aos mortais. No Oráculo de Delfos, a Pitonisa se sentava em uma fenda vulcânica e entrava em transe, incorporava então Apolo, e como em todos os outros Oráculos, dizia coisas que eram traduzidas por ajudantes. Só para lembrar. E obrigado pelos 


	4. Conflitos de um novo relacionamento

**Lágrimas na oitava casa**

**Capítulo IV - Os conflitos de um novo relacionamento**

Camus fala:

Após saber da 'bomba' contada por Miro, e recuperar-me do que soube, fui ver como Adrastea estava, já que Miro me confiou a segurança de sua irmã. E mesmo sabendo que estava aos cuidados de Afrodite me preocupei, certamente nunca porei minhas mãos no fogo por Afrodite e qualquer criado, ou servo como é melhor denominado, nenhum deles são confiáveis.

_ Quando cheguei, encontrei Afrodite bebendo chá calmamente e conversando com algumas de minhas criadas. Na certa estava a fofocar, mete-se na vida de todos, o que é patético. Ao invés de honrar seu posto de cavaleiro, mete-se na vida de todos, e como se já não bastasse isso, comenta as atitudes de cada um. _

_- Afrodite, como ela está? - perguntei._

_- Acordou um pouco assustada, usei o perfume de uma rosa para acorda-la, e logo voltou a dormir. Pergunto novamente, o que há com aquela garota?_

_- Agradeço-lhe por cuidar dela, mas isso não te dá o direito de saber o quê possa estar havendo, asseguro-lhe que não é nada demasiado importante. Então faça o favor. _

_ Afrodite apenas olhou-me com uma expressão de ofendido, despediu-se de minhas criadas e foi embora. _

_- Hump! Tudo bem, geladinho, eu vou. E meninas, depois nos encontraremos de novo, se puderem, estão convidadas a um chá na minha casa, mais tarde. Temos muuuuito o que conversar! Xau .! - e foi._

Talvez eu não tivesse sido correto na forma que falei com Afrodite, mas devo admitir que não fui muito racional, isso só facilitou tudo para ele, para que aumentasse sua curiosidade, e assim foi. Tanto com as cobras que se escondem em minha casa, que apenas me olham com olhos de quem desconfia e quer a verdade.

_- E vocês? O que querem? Vão arranjar algo para fazer! Saiam da minha frente! - falei._

_ Após dizer aquilo, elas finalmente foram, assustadas. Mais uma vez não fui racional, não pensei que falando daquela forma elas poderiam contar a todos a forma que as tratei, e o fizeram._

Casa de Aquário... Adrastea acabara de acordar, foi até uma janela do quarto de Camus, e ali ficou, pensativa.

- "Chegou a hora, irmão. Chegou a hora que eu tanto esperei, a hora em que eu finalmente vou..." - ela ouve o barulho da maçaneta da porta, era Camus. - "Esse barulho... Quem será?"

- Adrastea... Tudo bem com você?

- Camus-san...? Tudo... bem comigo... Não precisa se preocupar...

Camus sentiu que a garota mentia, sentiu que havia algo diferente nela. A olhou descofiado.

- "Só há uma coisa a fazer agora" - pensa.

Adrastea se joga nos braços de Camus, chora desesperadamente enquanto o abraça.

- Você tem certeza! Nada está bem! Eu estava feliz porque finalmente ía reencontrar meu irmão, de passar alguns dias com ele, como irmãos de verdade, mas acabo tendo essa grande decepção! E agora... o pior de tudo é que... Não sei com que cara olha-lo...

- ... Sei que nada tenho haver com o que está acontecendo, mas Miro é seu irmão, e se o objetivo seu e dele era de passarem bons momentos juntos, vocês não devem deixar que algo passado estrague esse momento. Conversem bem, tentem esquecer o que passou.

- É, você tem razão, vou tentar agora.

- Se não preferir falar com ele agora, pode ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário para você.

- Tudo bem...

- Agora eu vou sair, o seu irmão fez a burrice de expulsar todos os criados dele e viver isoladamente. Vou atrás deles. Mas antes... - ele a leva para a sala-de-estar, e lá havia uma moça jovem, vestida como uma serva, de cabelos e olhos negros. - Essa é Yolanda, ela lhe ajudará no que for necessário.

- O... Olá Yolanda!

- Olá, senhorita... - responde Yolanda.

- Adrastea.

Mais tarde... Na casa de Escorpião...

- Bem, irmão.... o que acha de pormos uma pedra em tudo o que aconteceu, e tentarmos passar esses dias sem nenhuma lembrança nebulosa? - fala Adrastea.

- .... Por mim tudo bem!

Na casa de Peixes...

- Meninas! Que bom que vieram! - Afrodite cumprimenta cada uma de suas convidadas. - Então, está iniciada nossa reunião semanal! Huhuhu....

- Afrodite, você nem suspeita da última!

- O que, lindinha?

- O Aioria-san, brigou com a Marin-san! E brigou feio!

- Pelo poder de Priscila!! Esses dois! Eu nunca pensei, mocréia!

- Pois é! Eu até cheguei a pensar que esses dois iriam se casar!

- Ah! Mais isso seria terrível! Eu mesma não gosto daquelazinha! Parece um homem!

- Concordo com você!

- Mas e você, Aghata, está sabendo algo sobre aquela mocréiazinha que estava lá na casa de Aquário?

- Sim, o que soube, ao escutar uma conversa, é que ela é a irmã do Miro!

- Ah, mas isso eu já sabia!

- E tem mais, parece que houve algo entre os dois, bastante grave, pelo modo que falavam, não sei não...

- E ele ainda mandou a Yolanda ir morar com ela na casa do Miro!

- Hmm... Isso vai ser interessante... huhuhu... Aquela Yolanda é apaixonada pelo Miro... - fala Afrodite.

Camus fala:

_Depois daquilo, tudo ocorreu bem na casa de Escorpião, em parte, pelo menos. No outro dia, Miro insistiu que queria sair para beber, a fim de comemorar que tudo voltou a ser como antes, com uma pequena diferença, a sua irmã. E fomos. _

_ Confesso que nunca o vi beber tanto, se há um limite para bebidas alcoólicas em um ser humano, Miro as extrapolou. Começo a pensar se ele não tem dois estômagos. Bebeu tanto que foi difícil de leva-lo ao carro. Como se já não bastasse termos de agüentar suas conversar chatas, e seu hálito, o carro parou no meio do caminho para o Santuário, e não tinha nenhum posto que vendesse gasolina por perto. Estávamos realmente desesperados, Aioria já estava perdendo a paciência com Miro, pensando seriamente em mata-lo e jogar seu corpo no mar, já que estávamos parados em uma avenida a beira-mar. Até que Miro resolveu abastecer o carro..._

- Mas que droga, Máscara, custava por gasolina nesse maldito carro? Agora a Saori vai nos matar! - grita Aioria.

_- _Custava sim, o meu dinheiro! E é sagrado! Não gasto de forma alguma!

_- _Se não quer gastar o seu dinheiro, ENTÃO ANDE A PÉ!

_- _Calma Aioria, há uma forma de acabar com nossos problemas, decapitando-o! - fala Shura.

- O problema... Não é a gasosa? - fala Miro - Eu tenho uma solução! E é aditivada!

- Não Miro! Não faça isso! - fala Camus.

- Calma...

- Pare Miro! Você não vai mijar no tanque de combustível! - fala Shura.

- Não! - foi tarde demais, Miro fez.

- Agora liga esse carro!

_Depois de todos quase matarmos Miro pelo que ele fez, Aioria resolveu ligar o carro, e por incrível que pareça, ele andou. Conseguimos chegar até um posto, onde ele realmente foi abastecido. O último problema foi quando chegamos ao Santuário, Miro desmaiou de tanto que bebeu. Eu finalmente pude usar a maca que havia comprado há tanto tempo._

Fim da primeira parte do fic.

Continua....

N/A - Voltei! Depois de tanto tempo.... E na próxima começa a parte que mais me divertirei a escrever.... HUHUHUHAHAHAH!!

Também pretendo, como uma boa fã de Saint Seiya, me basear um pouco no Episódio Gay, ou G. Que na minha opinião, eu acho que o Santuário está passando por tempos de vacas magras! E cavaleiros magros também... huhuhu....

Obrigado a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Logo logo vem mais!


	5. Após a tempestade

Lágrimas na oitava casa 

**Capítulo V – Após a tempestade...**

Camus fala:

_Passados dois dias após a chegada de Adrastea, não mantive contato com Miro. A casa de escorpião estava silenciosa e sem querer exagerar muito, sombria. Mais parecia que nada adiantou a vinda de sua irmã, Miro continuava misterioso. Confesso que tanto mistério me angustiava. _

_Logo pela manhã do terceiro dia, saí de minha casa e fui treinar um ao ar livre, junto com os outros cavaleiros. Lá encontrei Miro, calado como sempre esteve, não sei se foi bom o contato dele com a irmã, desde que recebeu a notícia da visita dela, passou os dias sério e reservado. Senti saudades do velho Miro, que estava sempre sorrindo e fazendo brincadeiras com todos. _

_O chamei para treinar técnicas de combate, ele respondeu com um amargo 'sim'. Em meio ao treinamento, lhe perguntei sobre Adrastea, seu olhar mudou, e ele me atacou com bastante violência. _

_Após recobrar a consciência, pediu desculpas e me convidou para a tarde tomar chá na casa de Escorpião, aceitei. _

**Na Casa de Peixes...**

- Huhuhuhuh... A diversão começa!

Afrodite procura seu fiel companheiro, o binóculo! Corre até uma janela (com visão privilegiada!) e com o auxílio de seu binóculo é possível ver o que acontece no banheiro da Casa de Aquário. Por sorte, Camus acabara de chegar e foi logo tomar um banho.

Camus ligou o chuveiro, as primeiras gotas cristalinas escorreram por seu corpo nu. Ele ficou ali, parado, sentindo a água o refrescar naquele dia quente, embora o contato daquele santo remédio com as suas recentes cicatrizes de batalha lhe provocasse uma incomoda dor. Levanta sua cabeça de modo que possa sentir melhor o suave toque da água, no entanto, sente outra coisa. Leva a mão à boca, puxa um dente com tamanha frieza que até assusta, e o joga no chão, seus lábios agora estavam melados de sangue. Ao que parece, Miro exagerou um pouco nos socos.

Então, se dirigiu à Casa de Escorpião, e chegando lá, o cavaleiro o aguardava. Sem mais cerimônias, Camus foi direto ao assunto.

- Miro, por favor me diga quando conheceu Adrastea! Você invadiu o templo de Apolo!

- Não, Camus, foi na Panatéia.

- Na Panatéia!

_Por um momento fiquei parado diante de Miro, logo depois tudo se encaixou em minha mente, talvez nem fosse preciso que ele continuasse com as explicações._

_Talvez o leitor não saiba, mas a cada 5 ou 4 anos o Santuário realiza a Panatéia, em homenagem a Athena, sempre contamos com a presença de muitos Deuses além de moradores de seus respectivos Santuários, é uma bela festa. Originalmente era feita nas ruas de Atenas, mas as coisas mudaram._

_Há 3 anos, antes das lutas internas, houve uma Panatéia, e nela lembro perfeitamente que Miro excedeu um pouco no vinho de Dionísio, eu até tentei junto com Shura e Aioria levar Miro até sua casa, mas ele sumiu._

_Segundo ele, encontrou uma bela Grega que também havia bebido demasiadamente. Bom, acho que não preciso explicar o resto. _

_Miro jurou que nunca passou por sua cabeça que aquela misteriosa mulher era na verdade a própria irmã. No entanto, os dois ainda não conseguiram superar tudo aquilo._

_Logo percebi que Miro necessitava ficar um pouco só, para digerir aquele assunto. Então convidei Adrastea para dar umas voltas pelo Santuário, e pela primeira vez vi um sorriso em seu belo rosto, o brilho de seus olhos mexeu muito comigo. _

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar... P Espero que gostem! Modifiquei algumas coisas... hhuhuhuhhu...


	6. Vem o arcoíris

**Lágrimas na Oitava casa**

**Capítulo VI - ... Vem o arco-íris. **

Camus fala:

_Mostrei a Adrastea todo o Santuário, na verdade apenas a vila principal, onde moram as pessoas comuns devotas à Athena. Ela pode ser irmã de Miro, mas eu sou um cavaleiro com o dever proteger o Santuário, ela de qualquer forma serve a Apolo._

_Confesso que fugi um pouco do assunto agora, lembrar disto me remete a coisas das quais só poderei relatar um pouco à frente._

_Naquele momento aconteceu algo mágico, inesperado e assustador, tanto que quando voltei a minha casa passei horas olhando meu reflexo no espelho e passando sermões em minha pessoa. Engraçado, se alguém flagrasse aquela cena de uma pessoa recitando proibições e lições para o reflexo, sendo ele o pai e o espelho, o filho, sem dúvida sairia dali rindo e pensando que aquela pessoa é um louco! E quem nunca conversou consigo mesmo? Eu acho que sou a melhor companhia para mim mesmo. _

_Pois bem, de repente me vi encantado por Adrastea, nunca acreditei nisso, mas acho que foi amor à primeira vista. _

_Quem diria! Eu, considerado o cavaleiro mais frio e racional do Samtuário perdido em meio a um sorriso, a um olhar, a um laço de fita! Eu bem tentei afastar aquilo, lidar com os sentimentos. Para mim sempre foi fácil. Ela é irmã de Miro, meu melhor amigo, e sua voz suave me paralisava, eu, entregue completamente, só conseguia sorrir e olhar para o chão._

- Err... mas... e... você já atende ao público...? – Camus pergunta meio sem jeito.

- Não, não. Apenas anciãs podem exercer a função da pitonisa, e entrar em contato com Apolo.

- Ahhh... E você faz o que lá?

- Eu trabalho com serviços gerais, estou aprendendo com as anciãs. Sabe, sinto muito prazer em servir ao Deus Apolo.

- ... E eu a Athena. Apolo é o Deus da música também.. vocês cantam?

- Bom... Eu toco cítara e arranho algumas canções, mas... Não acha melhor voltarmos? Já é a quinta vez que passamos por aqui, além do mais está ficando tarde...

- Hã? Claro! Tem razão, seu irmão deve estar preocupado. Vamos?

- Vamos!

OoOoOoOoOo Na casa de Escorpião...oOoOoOoOoO

- Aqui está seu chá de erva-doce, senhor Miro. – a criada põe sobre uma mesinha próxima a Miro, a bandeja.

- Está bem. – responde sem olhar para ela, estava perdido em seus pensamentos. – 'Onde está Camus? O que tanto faz com ela?'

- Quantas pedras de açúcar?

"Preciso parar com isso... " Hã? Duas... – ele se vira e dá de cara com o decote da serva. – Minha nossa! Er.. Você é uma serva da casa de Aquário, não é mesmo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Yolanda.

- E o que faz aqui?

- Estou como criada particular da senhorita Adrastea.

- Hmmm.. Quero falar com você lá no... – Miro para e sua consciência fala "Você prometeu a si mesmo que adotaria a castidade em nome de Athena!" – Err... Esqueça! Saia por favor!

- Sim. – Já Yolanda ao sair pensa sorridente 'Quase foi, é como um sonho trabalhar para o senhor Miro! Da próxima eu aumento o decote!'

- Droga... – resmunga – Não posso ver um decotinho, uma serva, uma mulher que já vou traçar! Se for assim é melhor ficar eunuco! Quer dizer... Eunuco não! Castidade, isso sim! O que fiz é imperdoável!

Camus fala:

_De fato, Miro realmente pensava em fazer um voto de castidade a Athena. Eu mesmo não agüentei o riso de tão absurda que era a idéia, tanto que apostei que essa castidade só duraria no máximo um dia, e acertei. No dia seguinte ele já estava interessado em uma serva de minha casa, a Yolanda._

_Yolanda era uma criada muito dedicada, não lembro de nenhuma reclamação a respeito dela. Posso ser uma pessoa fria, mas não é sempre que gosto de ficar sozinho, e ela vez por outra me acompanhava nas minhas andanças pelo Santuário, e principalmente quando eu ia a casa de Escorpião. Por ser uma ótima companhia, decidi que ela serviria temporariamente Adrastea, no que precisasse. _

_Yolanda sempre me pedia para acompanhar-me à oitava casa, achava eu que era porque ela fosse muito próxima dos servos daquela casa, só nunca pensei que na verdade ela era apaixonada por Miro. _

_Ela provocou diversas situações, aproveitava as horas que eu saía com Adrastea e ia se insinuar para Miro. E ele? Bem, ele já estava ficando maluco, querendo possuí-la, no entanto seu voto de castidade martelava infinitamente a sua cabeça._

_Até que, certo dia, Yolanda, sem palavras mais simples, apelou. Apareceu no quarto de Miro, nua, como veio ao mundo. E ele finalmente quebrou seu voto. _

Continua...

Mais um capítulo/o/

Obrigada a quem comentou!


	7. Dúvidas na oitava casa

**Lágrimas na oitava casa**

**Capítulo VII – Dúvidas na oitava casa**

Camus fala:

_Segundo Miro, após aquela noite, Yolanda continuou a procura-lo. Os dois iniciaram um relacionamento. Eu havia percebido algo de diferente no ambiente._

_Miro estava estranho, mais triste que o habitual, e Yolanda sempre perto dele. Ela também estava mudada. Não servia mais a Adrastea, apenas a Miro, e sem querer exagerar, começou a se sentir a senhora da casa de Escorpião._

Na entrada da casa de Escorpião...

- O quê? Uma carta para Adrastea? – pergunta Yolanda olhando o envelope em suas mãos.

- Sim, do Santuário de Apolo. Obrigado. – o misterioso homem que trouxe o comunicado vai embora.

- Carta para Adratea...? – abre o envelope – Se diz respeito à irmã de Miro, diz respeito a mim!

Yolanda rasgou o papel, dentro havia um cartão, e nele tinha a seguinte frase:

"_**O sacrifício foi aceito."**_

A serva não entendeu o que queria dizer aquela frase. Olhou por todos os cantos do envelope e do cartão, não havia mais nada, nem uma palavra que pudesse explicar.

Vencida, fechou o envelope e foi ao quarto de Adrastea, entregou-lhe a encomenda e perguntou:

- O que quer dizer 'O sacrifício foi aceito'?

A irmã do cavaleiro apenas olhou nos olhos de Yolanda e não respondeu. Pôs o envelope em um enorme cinzeiro dourado. Pegou um fósforo, e quando estava para risca-lo, apareceu na porta uma serva.

- Senhorita Adrastea, o mestre Miro lhe chama para jantar.

Ela coloca sobre o cinzeiro uma tampa dourada também, com um escorpião esculpido em sua fronte.

Camus fala:

_Em um dia desses fui à casa de Escorpião ouvir Adrastea tocar cítara. Quando cheguei lá, não vi Yolanda. Não vi ao chegar nem antes de ir embora, fiquei surpreso e perguntei a Adrastea onde estava Yolanda, ela me disse que talvez estivesse no quarto de Miro, ela não saía mais de lá. _

_Alguns dias depois, eu não vi Yolanda, e brinquei com Miro, lhe perguntei se ela havia se mudado para o quarto dele. Sua expressão mudou, parecia intrigado, e me disse que nunca mais ela havia o procurado. Desconfiado, fui perguntar aos outros servos, ninguém tinha a visto nos últimos dias, todos imaginavam que ela estivesse no quarto de Miro, como eu mesmo pensava._

_Comecei a perguntar a todos no Santuário sobre seu paradeiro. Recebi apenas respostas negativas. Yolanda sumiu e não deixou rastros._

_A cada dia que passava eu ficava mais preocupado, será que alguma pessoa perigosa conseguiu atravessar as casas zodiacais? Falei a Miro de minha preocupação, ele parecia estar estranho comigo, porém aceitou em ir atrás dela._

_Passamos um dia inteiro vasculhando o Santuário, ao entardecer só restava uma área com algumas árvores, pouco freqüentada, quase virgem._

_Ao adentrarmos, sentimos um cheiro estranho, parecia carne podre. Seguimos o odor e chegamos a uma oliveira, lá estava Yolanda, pendurada em um galho._

_Uma corda estava amarrada a um galho da oliveira, a outra ponta ao seu pescoço. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, seu corpo balançava com o vento enquanto moscas e vermes adentravam sua pele. Seu sangue havia apodrecido, sua barriga remexia, eram os bichos da categoria mais enojante roendo sua carne. No seu rosto, o desespero estava estampado. Miro redireciona seu olhar, era uma cena medonha._

_Como forma de respeito, fechei seus olhos e cremei seu corpo. Não adiantava pôr moedas junto, pelo tempo já havia caminhado ao tártaro. Pobre Yolanda, não teve direito nem a um julgamento._

Continua...

N/A - Paola Scorpio... é uma short-fic D são capítulos pequenos ué...

Realmente é meio absurdo pensar em Miro fazendo um voto de castidade.. u.u Obrigada pelo comentário!


	8. A carta

Lágrimas na oitava casa 

**Capítulo VIII – A carta**

Camus fala:

_Cremamos o corpo de Yolanda. Pus mas uma placa memorial no cemitério dos comuns, mesmo não sendo necessário, ela não deixou parentes. Miro então voltou a sua seriedade constante, cada dia mais afastado de tudo e todos, enfim, minhas visitas à oitava casa eram apenas destinadas à Adrastea. _

_Sempre que fui a casa dele, Miro não vinha para nem sequer me desejar boa tarde, ou dizer um 'oi'. Isso me magoava profundamente. Ao mesmo tempo que meu coração estava partido com o desprezo de Miro, tinha a cura na presença de Adrastea, os dois não saíam de meus pensamentos. _

_Um dia recebi uma carta vinda da casa de Escorpião. Uma carta de Miro!_

**_Caro Camus, não perguntarei se estás bem, pois já sei a resposta. Saiba que eu não estou. _**

_**Também fiquei bastante surpreso com a morte de Yolanda. Sinto que não sou o culpado pela decisão dela. Yolanda sempre este me provocando, tentei resistir em nome de meu voto, não consegui, sou um ser humano como você. Nunca a tratei mal, pelo contrário, fiz todas as vontades dela. Como você, não consigo entender o porquê daquele trágico destino. **_

_**Mas este não é o assunto desta carta.**_

_**Desde que Adrastea chegou e foi revelada a verdade, enfrentei muitos conflitos psicológicos. Você não pode imaginar a dor da culpa, ainda quer me ver sorrir?**_

_**Passei noites em claro, repensando a minha vida. Certos são aqueles que nos lembram de coisas das quais não podemos jamais esquecer, uma vida não é feita apenas de festas, bebidas, mulheres.**_

_**Cometi um erro gravíssimo, Camus, e eu quero me redimir. Mas como posso levar uma vida normal com minha irmã se você não me permite? Logo chegará o dia em que ela terá de ir embora, e eu? Não posso ter um dia sequer para ficar ao lado dela como o irmão que não pude ser!**_

_**Eu sei que suas constantes visitas não são para me ver. Portanto, caro Camus, não me procure mais, nem a mim, nem a minha irmã. Não pise mais no chão de minha casa. **_

_**Miro.**_

Li a carta. Caí no sofá, não consegui acreditar, aquele foi o fim de nossa longa amizade? Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, e agora acaba assim? Não, não pude crer no que vi, tomado de desespero li novamente a carta, era verdade, ele foi bem claro.

_Passados dois dias, um servo veio falar-me. _

_'Mestre Camus, encontrei isto escondido.'_

_O criado me entregou um cartão, examinei-o, e quando abri continha uma estranha frase._

_"**O sacrifício foi aceito." **_

_Perguntei-me o que queria dizer 'o sacrifício foi aceito." Então questionei o criado sobre a origem do documento._

_'Onde encontrou isto?'_

_'Numa fresta entre a parede e o armário do antigo quarto de Yolanda.'_

_Por que Yolanda tinha escondido este cartão? Será que realmente foi ela?_

_Aquele misterioso cartão me fez esquecer a carta de Miro, passei a tarde tentando digerir a informação._

_A imagem do suicídio me perturbava desde que havia visto. Parecia que Yolanda queria me dizer algo. Fui eu que cuidei de seu sepultamento, e aquelas imagens mais pareciam pinturas feitas por algum sórdido artista em meu cérebro. Forcei minha mente, tinha algo ali que não estava certo._

_Claro! Eu não havia prestado atenção!_

_Nos pulsos de Yolanda tinham marcas, como se tivessem amarrados com uma corda por um bom tempo, a pessoa que o fez, executou com força. Além do mais, o galho não era tão alto, logo a corda que amarrava seu pescoço não era tão extensa, então ela não teria como se jogar do alto da árvore. Como fui tolo!_

_Corri até o lugar onde tudo ocorreu, tinha que estar por ali algum banco ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser retirado para que Yolanda ficasse suspensa. E estava, em meio a alguns arbustos, bem longe dali, um banco!_

_Concluí, Yolanda não cometeu um suicídio, foi assassinada!_

Continua...

N/A - Eu não posso fazer nada! O modelo da fanfic é curto... T.T Mil perdões, Paola Scorpio...

Agradecimentos a quem comentou!


	9. O monstro de olhos verdes

**Lágrimas na oitava casa**

**Capítulo IX – Monstro de olhos verdes**

A brisa leve que entrava na janela da oitava casa refrescou seu rosto e acariciou seus cabelos dourados. Em sua mão, um pequeno punhal de uso pessoal. Lá fora, o sol ia embora. Apolo levava de volta sua carruagem sagrada. Ela olhou para o céu e suspirou.

- Grande Apolo... O que devo fazer?

Ouviu um conhecido som, eram cavalos? Correu até a entrada da casa de Escorpião, viu um eqüídeo, sobre ele uma misteriosa pessoa que cobria o rosto com um capuz. Ao descer do cavalo, retira o pano que escondia sua face feminina.

- Aurora! O que faz aqui! – reconheceu uma velha conhecida.

- Venha comigo, rápido! Alguém lhe chama com urgência!

- Sim...

Subiu, pôs um capuz e sumiu no horizonte.

Camus fala:

_Iolanda foi assassina, disso eu tive certeza. No entanto, uma única frase perpetuava em minha mente, 'O sacrifício foi aceito'. Quem aceitou o tal sacrifício? E o que era esse sacrifício? Um animal, um ser humano...?_

_Cheguei a uma conclusão absurda, após noites em claro. _

_A idéia de que há um inimigo escondido no Santuário não me sai da cabeça. Quem sabe Iolanda não tivesse feito algum pedido aos deuses dando a vida em troca? E o pedido fosse Miro? Não era uma idéia absurda, pois segundo os outros criados, ela seria suficientemente louca para tal. O sacrifício foi aceito.. O sacrifício dela? Seria verdade? Então Iolanda possuía uma mente obcecada!_

_Restava saber quem era o assassino. _

_Pela manhã pensei em ir relatar à Athena de tudo que ocorria. Sim, é algo relevante, mas ela deve ser informada de tudo que acontece no Santuário. É a nossa governante suprema. _

_Fui tomar um banho, precisava repor as idéias no lugar, aquele mistério era fatigante. Ouvi um barulho, alguém bateu a porta de minha casa com bastante força. Enrolei-me numa toalha e fui ver quem era. Miro!_

_Fiquei atônito ao vê-lo, estava bufando de raiva! Mesmo assim, mostrei um sorriso, como é agradável ver o meu amigo! Quem sabe não estivesse tentando me pedir desculpas pela carta? É muito orgulhoso. Enganei-me. Miro me atacou com uma força surreal, a força do ciúme. _

- Miro... Por quê? – Camus fala limpando o sangue que escorre por sua boca.

-Onde está Adrastea?

- Na.. Não sei! Eu nunc... – antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, Miro lhe desfere outro soco, desta vez com mais força.

- Vou perguntar novamente... Onde está Adrastea?

- Eu não sei, Miro! Por que não tenta se acalmar e me dizer o que aconteceu?

Como diria Camus, Miro é muito intransigente. Preferiu não escutar o amigo, e lhe atacou novamente, e novamente. Camus, já impaciente, revidou os ataques. Camus, com o rosto sangrando, senta-se no sofá. Ao lado havia um barzinho, ele pega uma garrafa conhaque, despeja um pouco do líquido em um cálice. Engole numa única vez.

- Pra que tudo isso, Miro?

- Você... Você conseguiu, Camus... Adrastea foi embora.

- Como?

- Sumiu! É tudo culpa sua!

- Miro, acredite, como você me pediu, nunca mais falei com Adrastea. Explique direito a situação.

- Não tente fugir, Camus.

- Miro... Eu não faço idéia de onde ela esteja!

- Claro que não faz! Você afastou ela de mim! Todo dia cercando ela como um urubu atrás da carniça! Você, Camus, você levou ela para longe de mim! Pobre Adrastea, já não basta o que fiz com ela, você ainda fica a seduzindo? Não tem vergonha, Camus!

- Miro, não estou entendo o que você quer dizer, espero que não seja o que penso.

- Pensa o quê? Esse idiota aqui começou a pensar? É isso? Ela é MINHA irmã, você não tem o direito de tirar ela de mim!

- Miro, beba um pouco – joga a garrafa de conhaque para o escorpião, que, descontrolado, atira-a contra a parede. – Que pena.. era meu melhor conhaque...

-Está tentando me comprar? Foi assim que você conquistou ela? Seu patife!

Depois de tanta discussão, uma serva de Miro entra agonizante na décima primeira casa zodiacal.

-Mestre Miro, por favor, venha comigo, rápido!

-O que aconteceu?

-Adrastea.. ela...

Continua...

N/A - Shakinha.. quem você acha que matou Iolanda? o.O Conta, vai!

Agradecimentos a quem leu, e quem comentou.


	10. Lágrimas na oitava casa

**Lágrimas na oitava casa**

**Capítulo X – Lágrimas na oitava casa**

Camus fala:

_Miro e eu encontramos Adrastea deitada sobre sua cama, ficamos aliviados. _

_Miro tentou acorda-la, porém, não obtinha resposta, a remexeu violentamente, gritou por seu nome, desesperado. Aproximei-me dela, peguei seu pulso. Engoli em seco, adverti a Miro, não adiantava a chamar, estava morta. _

_Lágrimas correram pelo rosto do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Eu? Encontrava-me cada vez mais confuso com tudo. Sim, era triste ver Adrastea morta, no entanto, naquele momento eu ansiava por saber da verdade, nem pude imaginar o quão doloroso estava sendo para Miro._

_Ao lado da cama, em cima de um criado-mudo havia uma carta, junto a vidrinho, possivelmente veneno de alguma serpente. Finalmente a verdade seria revelada! Com as mãos tremendo e a voz falhando, li o conteúdo em voz alta. _

"**_Caros Miro e Camus, vocês devem estar apreensivos agora, não é mesmo? Pois bem, aqui está a explicação dos fatos._**

**_Para começo de tudo, meu nome não é Adrastea, chamo-me Delphyne. A verdadeira Adrastea, irmã de Miro, morreu há algum tempo atrás._**

**_Ela foi minha única companheira no oráculo de Delfos, não pensem vocês que a vida para uma mulher é fácil lá, pois não é. Assim, como vocês, eu e Adrastea éramos quase irmãs, além de parecermos muito fisicamente. Líamos juntas todas as cartas Miro, e não imaginas, meu caro, como ela sonhava em conhecer o irmãozinho!_**

**_Sim, foi um acidente o envolvimento de vocês! Uma sacerdotisa tem que ser virgem, ela não era mais, no entanto poderia continuar lá como uma serva comum. Não foi assim que os altos sacerdotes pensaram._**

**_Adrastea foi julgada e condenada à morte. O pior, não havia carrasco, Eça teve que dar fim à própria vida. Eu, claro, não aceitei isso, precisava vingar sua morte. Comecei a odiar Miro, 'ele é o culpado', assim pensava._**

**_Falei com os sacerdotes, disfarcei-me de Adrastea (algo muito fácil, bastava apenas arrumar os cabelos e mudar minha expressão casual), prometi a Apolo que iria ao Santuário e traria para ele um cavaleiro de Athena, o cavaleiro de ouro da constelação de Escorpião._**

**_Meu plano era simples. Faria Miro sentir culpa, depois o seduziria. Algo muito psicológico. Camus foi primordial para a execução de meu plano, poderia usa-lo para fazer ciúmes em Miro, envolto em uma grande confusão mental, seria levado ao Santuário de Delfos._**

**_Mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram._**

**_Quando recebi o cartão do Santuário indicando que o sacrifício do cavaleiro foi aceito, Yolanda o leu, não só o cartão como outra carta, que explicava os procedimentos (esta por sorte, ela não conseguiu apanhar). Sem saída, matei-a._**

**_O pior não foi apenas isso, ao retornar ao Santuário devido a um aviso de emergência, uma das pitonisas me alertou, Apolo não pediu o sacrifício de Adrastea nem de Miro, tudo foi manipulado._**

**_Sim, manipulado por um dos altos sacerdotes, este, desejava corromper Adrastea. Sempre a alertei, vivíamos cautelosas, aquele homem não possuía um pingo de respeito pelo templo sagrado de Apolo._**

**_Agora que ela estava usada, ele não a desejava mais. Queria livrar-se dela, queria vingança._**

**_Segundo a pitonisa, ele conseguiu o apoio dos outros de maneira sórdida, despertou neles a cobiça e ambição. Levando os cavaleiros de ouro a armadilhas sentimentais, o Santuário de Athena desmoronaria. É impressionante o que a idéia de poder faz em alguém, não é mesmo? Sinto que as coisas não seriam bem assim._**

**_Voltei arrasada, brinquei com os sentimentos de vocês, e acabei caindo nas redes do amor. Sim, foi despertado em mim algo que nunca senti antes. Uma sacerdotisa não tem o direito de amar._**

**_Peço humildemente perdão, pelos meus atos inconseqüentes._**

**_Não posso retornar ao Santuário de Delfos, não sou digna de servir Apolo, espero que tanto vocês quanto o meu grandioso Rei, um dia me perdoem._**

**_Delphyne."_**

_Minhas lágrimas molharam o papel, ainda podia sentir o aroma de suas delicadas mãos. Fiquei ainda mais confuso. Tudo o que aconteceu foi além da minha imaginação, o caso era bem complicado._

_Miro continuava tentando acorda-la. Quem mais sofria com a triste verdade era ele, a pessoa a em questão._

_Passados alguns meses, hoje tentamos viver como se absolutamente nada houvesse acontecido. Penso, inclusive, que Miro tirou uma lição de tudo._

_No entanto, sempre estará em nossas mentes. Adrastea, 'aquela de quem não se pode fugir'._

**Fim**

* * *

N/A – Enfim terminei! o o /o/ Mil perdões por ter demorado a atualizar, meu computador adoeceu e passou alguns dias no médico... P Não consegui atualizar por lan house... 

Como considerações finais, falarei um pouco sobre o templo de Delfos. O que os gregos deixaram a respeito dele é muito vago. Sabe-se que teve uma participação marcante em muitos fatos. O templo foi construído sobre uma fenda vulcânica, onde a pitonisa sentava e sentia a fumaça, entrava em transe. As palavras proferidas não eram facilmente compreendidas, tendo que ser traduzidas por algum sacerdote (daí eles manipulavam muitas previsões, e caso não fossem corretas, quem pagava era a pitonisa, com a vida). Elas permaneciam escondidas, nunca eram vistas por ninguém, exceto os próprios sacerdotes. Pitonisa vem de pítion, a serpente que segundo a lenda, foi morta por Apolo e enviada por Hera para assassinar a mãe dos gêmeos. Delphyne é uma nome que deriva de Delphos, e claro, de Pítion.

Agradecimentos especiais a: Paola Scorpio, Shakinha, Gigi, Virgo-chan, Artemis de Libra, Kagura, Lamari, Yura hiwatari, Leona EBM, Deusa Aurora, Patin, Lady Ying Fa, Shinigami, Senhorita Mizuki, Keiko Maxwell, Nadeshico, Cardosinha e todos que leram a fic!

Agradecimentos mais especiais ainda para minha mãe e meu pai (foram os responsáveis pelo meu nascimento, eu não teria escrito nada sem eles), à minha professora da alfabetização (sem ela eu não teria aprendido a ler) e também ao carinha da barraquinha em frente ao meu colégio que todo dia me vendia batatinha frita em óleo requentado. o

**Tenko-no-miko**


End file.
